


Will You Walk Into My Parlour? (Said The Spider To The Fly)

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Barry Allen, Dom/sub Undertones, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Lex has mental health issues but they’re not shown here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Barry forgets that curiosity killed the cat. He decides to go looking for Lex Luthor Jr.





	Will You Walk Into My Parlour? (Said The Spider To The Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, but then I was sick. And then after that I just forgot. Here it finally is.

It’s curiosity that leads him onto the yacht. He desires to see the man who was capable of creating a beast able to bring down Superman. The man clever enough to play Batman against another hero. He’s seen the news reports and poured through all the footage he could get his hands on, but it’s not enough. He _needs_ to see him with his own eyes.

Finally his curiosity about the man lead him to this yacht, standing before the man himself. It’s a moment before he can speak, suddenly terrified when he remembers that the man he’s been trying to locate had been responsible for Superman’s death (amongst others’). Perhaps this hadn’t been his best idea.

“Wow, so you’re Lex Luthor,” Barry says. “You’re supposed to be in Arkham Asylum, but I guess you must have escaped, being the criminal mastermind you are. What was that like? How did you do it?” he rambles, “Or is it a secret? Sorry. Um, are you really angry that we brought back your nemesis? If you are I probably shouldn’t have mentioned it, right. Oh dear. Forget I menti-“

“And you must be Barry Allen,” Lex interupts him. He takes a sip from his drink.

“Ye-, nope. Definitely not. Who’s Barry Allen?" He scrambled to deny it. “I’m definitely not him, whoever he is. I’m certainly some other none-Barry Allen person. Definitely.”

“Has anyone anyone ever told you that you’re a bad liar Mr. Allen?” Lex asks.

“Yes,” Barry replies. Then, “Wait, was that rhetorical?”

“Care for a drink?” Lex asks instead of answering.

“No thanks, that’s not really my...I don’t like that kind of...” Barry flaps his hands anxiously, not wanting to drink the wine, but also not wanting to offend.

Lex doesn’t appear offended. “Jolly Rancher?” he offers instead, holding out the candy.

 _Well...what could be the harm in that_. he supposes.

He steps forward to accept the candy, but instead of placing it in his hand Mr. Luthor raises it to his lips.

Barry’s pulse flutters anxiously. He’s suddenly uncertain of what to do. As a hero he should probably pull back. Probably shouldn’t have been considering accepting it at all. Probably shouldn’t even be here chatting with Luthor.

He parts his lips.

Lex slides the candy past them. One finger just barely caresses his bottom lip. He shudders at the touch.

Not in revulsion, but something else.

“Tell me Barry,” and his voice is like a command, washing over Barry. “Have you ever wanted to be a Good Boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read my fic “If God Is All Powerful”. I’m reeling from the Justice League movie actually having similarities with what happened to Clark as that. With them actually digging him up and resurrecting him like in my fic, though different people and different form of bringing life and it works better in the movie than in my fic. I’m still greatly amused though.


End file.
